Bend The Rules
by Loser-in-training
Summary: Kiba takes a nap after a hard training session, only to find Akamaru gone! To make matters worse, he falls for a trap created by the same ninja that stole Akamaru! R
1. Help! Where's my dog?

**Ch. 1 the Approach**

"Akamaru!"

Ignoring my friend's advice, I sped away from the clearing and toward the dense forest.

'Almost there.' Once again I yelled Akamaru's name. Each yell became more desperate and pleading until it became only a whisper.

The thick oak trees loomed overhead as I rested my worn-out body on one and listened. Before I had the chance to take off into the underbrush, two branches above me lurched forward and twisted tightly around my arms. As I struggled, the branches tightened their grip.

"Aaarrggh! Let me go! Get away fro-mmmmpphhh!!" Roots had sprung from the ground and slithered up my body to cover my mouth. Three more roots held my head into view of a shroud of bushes. Gradually, the bushes peeled away to reveal an outline of a ninja.

Wide eyed and nervous, I searched for a way out. I had strolled right into a trap without even realizing it. What if it's a Jounin? What will I do then? Akamaru won't be here to save me, and no one else has knowledge of me being here. So far…….I'm doomed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sorry for the short chapter! Still working on it! R&R


	2. The Bender

The only character I own in this story is Eirwen. She is mine.

If anybody has read my other story, Blended Choices, this is the same Eirwen.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey, where do you think she is?"

"Yeah, she was supposed to meet us here twenty minutes ago."

"What do you expect? It's Eirwen after all."

The two anbu agents gazed up, startled at the newly found presence before them. Both were highly experienced and had never been easily snuck up on, but with him around, they were considered green.

"K-Kakashi. What are you doing here? Have you heard any news about Eirwen?"

"No, I don't. But I can give you a hint. She's probably out terrorizing one of the genin, excluding mine."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'Let's see what the trees have caught now.' Eirwen casually lifted herself out of a sitting position and strolled through the breach between two bushes. There, in the face of an old oak tree, was a young genin. His chocolate brown eyes darted around frantically, until he realized someone was watching.

Veering her stare away from his eyes, Eirwen slowly wandered over the rest of his stiff form, milking every detail into her memory box.

"Well, boy, have you got a name?"

Realizing that he couldn't speak because of the old root gagging him, she carefully swayed her hands in a diagonal motion, in which the limb peeled off his face and seeped back into the ground.

"Now that you can talk," Eirwen glanced back up at him once more, "What's your name?"

"…Kiba."

"Kiba. Hmmm…that name seems familiar. Oh yes, you are on Kurenai's genin team, are you not?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kiba's gaze shifted uncomfortably. How did she know about Kurenai-sensei?

'What kind of ninja is she, bending the plants—wait a minute. Is she the one they talk about? The one they call Bender? I hope not, because mom told me she has a grudge against our clan. Maybe she won't find out what clan I belong to and I'll get off easy.'

"So, what brings you and your pup to this forest? That dog of yours interrupted my meditation while I was mixing herbs for remedies. That's the second time today too."

"Wait—you found Akamaru? Where? When? What have you done to him?!"

All through his ranting, Kiba struggled once more against his bonds. He would kill her if she had done anything to Akamaru, even if she was the Bender.

"Whoa. Chill out little man. I didn't _do_ anything to your dog alright!"

"Then where is he?! Give him back!"

"Gee, you could have just asked." Eirwen spoke dryly.

Kiba watched with amazement and annoyance as the offending ninja lifted her arms over her head and slowly bended a basket made of vines down from the canopy above. Curled up in a relaxed position, Akamaru stirred when the basket was gently placed on the ground.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sry again. I'm sick. My mind is clouded. More next time!


	3. A Meeting

Akamaru stirred from his sleep and immediately leaped out of the leaves toward Kiba. Joy spread across both faces as they hugged.

Eirwen shattered that moment instantly when she began to walk away.

Kiba growled and called after her, "Where do you think you're going?!"

Eirwen turned lazily on her heel and replied, "I have a meeting."

Both canine and boy stood bemused before the other ninja. She had captured Akamaru, tricked Kiba, and gave the signs that she was going to kill them…...and she's leaving becuase she has a meeting?

"Wha…bu….huh?" Kiba sputtered out, still gaping.

Turning once more toward Kiba she sighed and explained, "I wasn't going to kill you, I just wanted to scare you genin of the Leaf Village a little bit…..that's all."

Turning her head up to the sky, Eirwen sighed melted into a puddle of……..well, herself and seeped quickly into ground, out of sight.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Third Hokage, the genin nine leaders, and two lower-level jounin sat in a conference room waiting patiently.

"Kakashi, are you sure that she will be here? I'm almost positive that we could reschedule…." One of the jounin trailed off half heartedly.

The copy ninja shook his head, "There's no need to worry, she's coming."

'I can feel it.' He added silently.

As if by some godly force, the room started to heat up. But of course, only Kakashi could feel it---the subtle warning that he had experienced many times before.

'3….'

Counting down would be the best way to interpret the sudden changes in temperature that Kakashi knew would be coming.

'…2…'

The difference in temperature increased, just a hint more, but seemed to be noticed by the other occupants in the room. For every passing second the heat increased, the change became more and more noticeable.

'…1.'

The heat reached a boiling point, and everyone was about to pass out. But they didn't because it instantly receded, causing the room to go down fairly in temperature.

To put it simple, the room was now FREEZING!!!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eirwen chuckled sadistically outside the conference room, having just heard the reactions to her wickedness.

After regaining her composer, she walked lazily into the room and said, "I'm here. What's wrong? You look cold."

Her question was shot back with grumbled replies and the same two words.

"Shut up."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

sorry I haven't been updating. My mom says that posting these stories will somehow effect my future in a bad way. I'm still writing though!


End file.
